The Loveless Business
by thisaccountisgone23456
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! Sorry for the wait again! Pre-Bebop, post Spike and Julia's syndicate days. Faye and Vicious are working side by side in Red Dragon Syndicate, but what happens next? Chapter 4 - The bedroom scene..(Polite) feedback needed greatly!
1. A Dance With the Devil

**The Loveless Business**

By Ginny (GinnySeta@aol.com)

Pre-Bebop, post Spike and Julia's syndicate days. What happens when Faye finds herself caught in the middle of the Red Dragon Syndicate, working side by side with Vicious?  
  
Recommending Music - "I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You" from Evita (Preferably the Broadway version, since it's faster then the movie one, but whatever works for you.) A midi of it can be downloaded from this URL…www.eden.rutgers.edu/~ginnys/music/ibsgfy.mid (Yes, this is the song that is danced to towards the end of the chapter)  
  
Notes - There aren't very many fics featuring Vicious and Faye, and many of the ones out there are out of character. In this story I'm trying to capture them both as accurately as possible, yet at the same time show how they would work together, which the TV series (understandably) couldn't capture. I would appreciate ANY feedback, especially on how I am handling the two. Don't be afraid to criticize, just be polite! If interest is shown, I'll be posting the rest.   
  
Warning - This story is currently rated PG-13, for language and mild sexual innuendos. In future chapters, it will probably be up'd to a R (adult) for sexual content  
  
  
Chapter 1 - A Dance With the Devil  
  
_There is no one  
  
No one at all  
  
Never has been   
  
And never will be a lover  
  
Male or female  
  
Who hasn't an eye on  
  
In fact may rely on  
  
Trick they can try on their partners  
  
They're hoping their lover   
  
Will help them, or keep them  
  
Support them, promote them  
  
Don't blame them, you're the same_  
  
  
  
~ From Evita   
  
  
  
Faye Valentine sat on her barstool, uncomfortably twisting from side to side every once in awhile. The bartender brought her the usual drink, a green apple (half vodka, half apple syrup). It was only two in the after noon, and she was already sitting at the bar, staring at her drink, and contemplating her fate. In times like this, people would usually say to count your blessings. And Faye was counting them, alright. She had her health, she had her wits, she had her beauty. But what good did that do her if she had no way to utilize them? No matter what she did, her tremendous debt for a medical procedure she hadn't even asked for wasn't going away. If it had been up to her, she just would have let herself die. It wasn't a matter of her being so miserable that she couldn't bare the thought of living one more second, or anything dramatic like that. It was just more logical, more practical...and who wanted to be alone in a time that isn't your own anyway?  
  
  
  
The glass was raised to her lips, and she took a long hard drink. The bounty hunting business was not exactly what she would call fruitful. If things didn't start to look up soon, she would have to go back to escorting men...and that was not something she liked. The few instances she had done it hadn't been so horrible. Beauty did have its advantages, and she had been treated well, in comfortable, luxurious places, and well paid to boot. But the entire situation she found not only degrading and distasteful, but boring as well. While she was a spectacular actress, and her performances never lacked passion, she never actually felt any. None of those men were exciting enough, none of the stakes were high enough. No, she didn't want to do that again.   
  
  
  
The door to the bar opened, and a dark haired man in an equally as dark coat stepped inside. Faye hardly noticed, and continued to sip at her drink. However, the man quite obviously noticed her. He sat at a small table near the entrance, going between staring at her, and wiping the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief. After a few minutes of this, he finally approached her.  
  
  
  
"Miss...I have a proposition for you." Only now did Faye take any notice of the odd figure. The man was hardly a man at all, a boy perhaps in his early twenties. His hair was slicked back, and he was impeccably dressed in a suit, gold tassel across the chest. The mark of the syndicate. Faye lifted an eyebrow and took another sip of her drink. She would be wary of this one.  
  
  
  
"Yes....?" After clearing his throat, he continued, twisting and clutching his handkerchief nervously. His voice held hints of power and prestige, though it was also obvious that he was like a puppy in a pack of wolves, new to it all.  
  
  
  
"I have a very important dinner meeting to attend tonight. I am expected to bring a guest, and my prior arrangements went sour. You're very pretty, and I would like you to escort me...You'll be well paid for it, of course-"  
  
  
  
"Just what kind of woman do you take me for exactly?" Faye spoke in a very harsh tone, her eyes burning with frustration. It was probably not wise to upset this boy...even if he was a nervous little bastard, he obviously had powerful friends. But this was exactly the kind of thing she had wanted to avoid. No more escorting...no more prostitution.  
  
  
  
At the first sign of her anger, the boy's entire persona changed. The slick mafia look melted away, taken completely over by the look of a young, insecure boy. A virgin who had probably never seen a breast up close and personal since his nursing days.   
  
  
  
"Look...It's nothing like that, okay? If I don't bring a woman, I'm not going to look good, and in the business I'm in, impressions are important. I'll pay you five grand for the night, plus an extra grand to doll yourself up with. I want you to look dazzling, to stand out. All you'll have to do is stay on my arm, eat dinner, and dance once or twice. That's not so bad, now is it? Some women would pay that much just to attend something like this!"  
  
  
  
Yeah right, thought Faye. For anyone who wants to be wined, dined, and shot in the head. Dappling in the affairs of the mafia is a dangerous, life threatening thing. That was why he was so willing to shell out the cash. It may seem innocent to the completely oblivious bimbo, but to anyone who has even a hair of common sense, this would smell foul. For that's what the syndicates of this area reeked of - rotting blood. It would take someone extremely desperate to agree.  
  
  
  
Lucky for this boy, he had found just what he needed.  
  
  
  
"If there's nothing...funny...expected of me, I'll do it. But if your hands slip anywhere they   
  
don't belong, you'll regret it.   
  
  
  
"That's fine!" He stuffed the handkerchief back in his pocket, looking extremely relieved. "My name is Larry Minster, if you'll just come with me, we'll work out the financial and pick up details..."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
At 8 that evening, Faye found herself in a limo, clad in a revealing burgundy dress. The silky seafoam colored jacket, orange shall, and emerald earrings all helped make her stand out like a chip off a diamond, much to Larry's pleasure. They were dropped at the entrance to a huge building, and the two strolled, Faye's arm on his. From the main corridor of the building, they were led into a marvelously decorated ball room. It was obvious to Faye that no expense had been spared on this one. Including on the women. No wonder Larry had been worried about not being accompanied, it seemed that all the men had beautiful women on their arms.  
  
But something wasn't right. Larry looked as if he were about to choke, every few minutes his hand going to his tie in an attempt to loosen it. This situation, which had left a funny taste in Faye's mouth to begin with, was starting to turn sour. It wasn't much of a surprise to Faye, when two men approached her startled companion before they could even sit down. They did not look as if they were there to enjoy the dinner.  
  
  
  
"Where'd you find the woman, Larry?"   
  
  
  
"I didn't find her, I just-" Before he could reply, the man back handed him across the face. Powerfully, one of the large rings he was wearing digging into the flesh. Blood slowly slid down Larry's face, but before a drop of it could even hit the floor, he was led away by the pair, leaving Faye alone in the crowd.  
  
  
  
Fear was starting to set in. Just what were they going to do with her now? She was getting glances from all around the room. If people wanted to stare at her, she may as well play the role. Strolling over to a side table, she picked up a glass of wine, and began to sip at it, as if this were the most normal thing in the world for her. Sure, she spent every night of her life at fancy balls held by mobsters! But at least she wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb. Acting as if she belonged did earn her less stares, however, inside she only grew more anxious by the minute. She nearly jumped when someone touched her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"No one took your coat or shall...please, allow me." Two hands carefully pulled back the material of the coat and slid it off her shoulders. Faye spun around to see a man with silver hair and an almost sinister smirk holding the jacket and wrap. Her eyes widened for a moment, one look at him told her that this man was obviously not someone you wanted to piss off.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. My date wasn't exactly...considerate."  
  
"No, indeed he was not." the man continued. "Come with me." Still carrying her things, he began to walk back into the corridor where she had come in, and then opened the door to a stairwell. Not having much of a choice, Faye followed him.   
  
  
  
"Damn heels!" These shoes were not made for stair climbing, that was for sure. She hurried on after him with one shoe in each hand, walking up the seven flights right behind him. When they finally stopped, she found herself on the roof, looking out across the entire neighborhood. He leaned back against the partial wall that surrounded the roof, keeping people way from the edge.   
  
  
  
"Not too winded?"  
  
  
  
"....No. Though don't get me wrong, walking up all those stairs in heels and a gown is not exactly what I call fun." The man's expression didn't change. His hands probed through her things until from the foam green material, he pulled a gun.   
  
  
  
Fuck… thought Faye. She smiled at him as best she could.  
  
  
  
"...You have to understand why I need that. An innocent lady such as myself can't always rely on her man to protect her..."  
  
  
  
"Your man? So you are...shall we say intimately associated with that boy?" He gave her a look that made her think twice before weaving any lies. And for once in Faye's life, the truth actually looked more attractive.  
  
  
  
"...No. Look...he paid me to come with him. Didn't want anything else, just for me to look good on his arm at this...party." The coat and shall were thrown aside, and with one hand still holding the gun, he stepped towards her, eyes fixed fiercely on her own.   
  
  
  
"How much did the child offer you...? Four hundred...five hundred...?" Faye made a face of disgust.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding? Five thousand, plus expenses. You think I'd put myself in this kind of place if I wasn't going to profit?" The man snickered.  
  
  
  
"He had always been a fool, that boy. Using the syndicate for his image and nothing else. He brought us nothing but shit." Another step forward, drawing closer to her. "...I run a tight business, Miss...."  
  
  
  
"Valentine. Faye Valentine"  
  
  
  
"Miss Valentine...Hmph. Five thousand. He must have been desperate. I'm not even sure you'd be worth five thousand if he got to fuck you..."   
  
  
  
Anger swept through Faye's veins. Nobody spoke to her like that, not even a mafia boss. She took a step towards him, just a few breaths away from his body.  
  
"...I assure you...I'm worth quite a lot more then that." And the words were spoken with honestly...because they were true. Her price was about as high as her debt. The man seemed amused by her words.   
  
  
  
"So you have a high opinion of yourself, now do you? But can you live up to that? ....I must assure you, Miss Valentine, that in this line of work, egos are often what get you killed. Look at your little friend Larry."  
  
  
  
"...I only take on a line of work if I'm going to profit from it. Like I said...I'm worth a lot."  
  
  
  
"...Exactly how much is that...?" A sum was whispered into his ear, and the man stepped back, crossing his arms with a very serious look on his face. He watched her, considering her...before finally pocketing her gun, and walked back towards the stairs. "Come on." And Faye took off her shoes again, walking back down the seven flights of stairs in silence.  
  
  
  
"Take a minute, use the restroom if you want, and when you come out....Be ready to dance." He said when they reached the bottom. And with that, the man walked back towards the main ball room.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Faye to make herself look presentable in from of the mirror in the restroom lounge. Presentable and ready to face the music were two different things, however. Faye had no idea what that silver haired demon had in mind, but she was sure she wouldn't let it get the best of her. She would show him that she was worth her weight in gold...if not more. Head held high, she elegantly made her way back into the lion's den. The room seemed to have thinned out some, and the dance floor was empty. Soon she felt a cool hand press itself into her own, and the silver haired one lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
"Miss Valentine...depending on how well you dance...I'm willing to strike you a bargain."  
  
  
  
"Oh really now? ...What kind of bargain...?"  
  
  
  
"In exchange for your loyalty and assistance to furthering my little...enterprise...your debt will disappear. And you'll be able to accumulate wealth, instead of scrounging from job to job, barely getting by." He put his hand on her side, just as the music began to play. The song was fast paced, and between that and what she had just heard, Faye damn nearly staggered.  
  
  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" Her eyes probed into his own, her feet moving hastily, not wanting to miss a beat.  
  
  
  
"I'm serious. Of course…I want to know that you're not just another dumb broad, a disposable woman who's only use is….getting in the line of fire." He grinned evilly, his hips pressing to her own, moving on with the music. Faye, not to be underplayed, pressed her body to his, and moved as graceful and elegantly as a lioness on the hunt. But something was not right. One arm snaked around his waist, the other extended in an almost tango style, taking the quick steps forward. As she did, a small, tiny blade wized by her head, slicing one of her purple hairs.   
  
"What the hell?!" She wanted to run, but his grip around her was tight.   
  
  
  
"Show me what you can do, Miss Valentine." Just then, one of the blades scraped against her hand. It wasn't going to be a fatal wound, but it was enough to piss her off. Taking some what of a lead in this dance from hell, she spun around to the music, getting a good look at the people surrounding them. She could see at least three men, poised and ready to strike at any note.   
  
Panic was ready to sweep over her, but she wouldn't let it. This was her chance. She could be free of her miserable debt. Taking a deep breath, she let her instincts control her feet, moving to the right…left…right…back…up… The music played on, and the pair danced powerfully, staring at each other passionately, like two hungry animals, waiting for the kill. With each deliberate move, the razor sharp blades just missed their targets. When her partner tried to spin her out, she hastily spun herself back against him, barely missing a sworm of knives. The music finally came to an end, and Faye was trembling, staring at the silver haired man with contempt.   
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Her hands dropped from his form to her side almost instantly, clenching her fists tight. Much to her surprise, he reached out and grabbed one of her clenched fists, quite gently, making her hand loosen. He brought it to his lips, kissing it right where the cut from the blade had been. He dropped her hand, lips smeered with her blood, which was soon licked off. Faye shivered and took a step back.  
  
  
  
"That was to see if you are worth our time or not, Ms. Valentine." His arms crossed over his chest, watching her as a cat would watch a mouse.  
  
  
  
"…And…?"  
  
  
  
"You pass…for now." Snapping his fingers, he motioned for two of the guards to come over. "Show Miss Valentine to her new quarters…I'll deal with her later." The guards started walking towards her, and the silver haired man turned his back.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Faye yelled, as he glanced back at her over his shoulder. "…What's your name? …I mean…if I'm going to be working for you, I think I have a right to know!  
  
  
  
"Vicious." He said simply, before walking away.


	2. Blood Tinted Booze

Notes - First off, a big THANK YOU to the following reviewers: Kenshinin, Drogan, Zithromax, Lady Razorsharp (hey there!), Volk Zyta, and Nova Raptor83. Thanks to you guys, I was encouraged to get off my ass and finish the second chapter...So here you go. Please read and review, polite criticism is much appreciated.

  
  


Warning - This chapter is rated R, for a disturbing act of violence towards the end, among other things. I hate to change the rating on the front page, because it means people aren't going to see it the first time they load the Bebop page of FF.Net, but the rating are only going to go up from here. The later chapters may include graphic sex. What it comes down to is if you are bothered by this, don't read it. Simple as that.

  


The Loveless Business

  


By Ginny (GinnySeta@aol.com)

  
  


Chapter 2 - Blood Tinted Booze

_And we are all caught in the middle _

_Of one long treacherous riddle _

_Can I trust you? _

_Should you trust me too? _

_We're all alone in this hell _

_And we all have secrets to sell _

_And there comes a day _

_When we sell our souls away _

~ From The Scarlet Pimpernel (one version, cripes knows I can't keep em straight.)

Faye was currently savoring the few luxuries that surrounded her. The quarters that Vicious' men had led her too were not too shabby, not at all. It wasn't exactly large, but it had the basic necessities, and the furniture was all in good condition. It was much better then the last dump she had been residing in.

"Who says crime doesn't pay...?" She smirked at the cliche-ness of her own words, arms behind her head as she stretched out across the couch. This deal might not be too bad, for the time being at any rate.

He didn't even bother to knock, Vicious just made his way into the room, as if he owned the place. Well, technically he did, so Faye couldn't exactly hold that against him. 

"You could have knocked, you know. I might have been taking off my clothes or something." Faye remarked, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Vicious chose to stand in the door way, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"Che'. One thing you should know about me, Miss Valentine, is that I go where I please in my own territory. Which is exactly where you are right now. On my turf." He closed the door behind him, stepping further into the room. She was a feisty one, that was for sure. But it was best, Vicious thought, if she learned who was in charge early on. It caused less of a mess later.__

"Yes, well...haven't you ever heard of privacy?" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking back at him. If there was one thing that she couldn't stand, it was men who tried to execute power over her. Even if he was her boss now...there was only so far that she would bend. It was best, Faye thought, if he learned who was in charge early on. It caused less of a mess later.

"Yes, I have, Miss Valentine, and you'd best enjoy what you get of it while you still can. Tomorrow I have a job for you. I've done a background check on you, and it appears you have some bar tending experience, is that correct?"

"Some. Don't expect anything fancy."

"That'll be fine...you see, your real job is going to be to stick a transmitter on one of your customers. It's small, about the size of your finger tip, and sticks like a magnet to fabric when its brushed against it. You stick it on the guy, linger around the bar for a time until he moves on. Then you report to me, or someone else who you'll be designated to, and take it from there. Think you can handle that?" 

"Piece of cake."

"There'll be a little chaise, though I'm not sure if you'll be involved in that. No matter what, however, you don't kill him. We need this one breathing. Got that?"

"...Yeah. I got it." Faye sat there, carefully listening to his words. He was giving her serious work. No funny stuff. Just work. "...And what about my debt?"

"...If you prove to be a worthy investment into this syndicate, that debt will be nothing. You take care of us, we'll take care of you." He then left the room, leaving her to ponder those words.

~*~

"Get me scotch on the rocks. Now." 

Faye sighed inwardly. Three hours. Three fucking hours, and no sign of this guy. And bartending was not as easy as she remembered, every once in awhile she had to glance through some notes she kept hidden under the counter. She never could keep the names straight, already she had mixed up a cactus cocktail and an acapulco. Mixing drinks was too much memorization for her tastes. Scotch on the rocks, now that one was simple. She glanced towards the one who had shouted the order, feeling extremely grateful for it. 

Dirty, with a three o'clock shadow, long shaggy salt and pepper hair, and brown eyes stared back at her...and her chest. This was him! It was about fucking time.

"Right away, mister." He was clad in a black muscle shirt, and dark green cargo pants. She didn't even want to think about what kinds of weapons he might be hiding in there. 

So now she just had to get the transmitter on him, without calling too much attention to herself. And for this she had a plan. The drink was set in front of him, and she picked up a cloth, pretending to wipe off the counter top. Her hand then went to her ear lobe, clutching it slightly.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" she said out loud. She ducked down, staring at the floor, pretending to search desperately for a tiny object. If the man had not been interested before, well, with this nice shot of her rounded ass through the material of the black slacks she was wearing...It most certainly perked his interest now.

"....Is there a problem, miss?" 

"I lost a diamond stud earring! They're the only thing I have left from my late husband...oh, if I can't find this, I'll never forgive myself!" Faye's hand motioned to her other ear. "It looks like this...do you see if its on the other side of the bar?" And, as if to also look, Faye leaped over the counter top, carefully examining the tiled floor on the other side. By this time, the man had taken a swig of his drink, and gotten off his stool to help her search...most likely to get another glimpse of her bent over body. When his eyes were in the other direction, her hand lightly brushed against his cargo pants, inconspicuously placing the transmitter on him.

"Is this it, Miss?" he asked, picking up the carefully planted earring from the floor.

"Oh you've found it! Thank you ever so much!" And the relief on Faye's face as she took the earring from his hand was genuine. She was glad to finally be done with this whole bit. "Your scotch is on the house! I'm gonna go on my break now so I can find another earring back..." And with that quick excuse made, she hurried off, heading into the back room to let the real bar tender know she could take it over again. The actress had just had another successful performance. 

She stepped out the back door and into the alley way of the seedy little place, pulling out a cigarette from her pack. Of course, her lighter was no where to be found. An arm stretched over, igniting the tip.

"Got another?" said Vicious, extinguishing the flame. Faye shrugged, offering him the box. They both took a moment, taking long drags from the cigarettes.

"Is that all you wanted me to do?"

"I believe so-" His response was cut off by a low, beeping sound. From his pocket, Vicious pulled his communicator.

"Yeah, boss, Lee is down and out, and Jackson's starting to move. Looks like he's headed towards the local brothel, not much of a surprise considering his history and all."

"Right. Well, I suppose Miss Valentine will have to do on this one." Vicious cast a look in her direction. "Give me the brothel's address and his coordinates, and update me if he tries to change course."

"Yes sir!" After a moment, Vicious pocketed the communicator, and glanced in her direction. 

"It looks like you're not done for the night after all. Grab your coat and your gun, we're moving three blocks down to a prostitute hang out. The man you just bugged, Jackson, is there." Faye didn't waste any time grabbing her jacket, and soon the two were walking silently down the street. Vicious wasn't offering any conversation, and the silence was uncomfortable to Faye. After a moment or two, she finally spoke up.

"If I'm allowed to even know...What exactly did this guy do?" She was expecting him to tell her some kind of bullshit about classified information, even though here she was, helping to apprehend this guy so they could do god knows what to him. Much to her surprise, he actually gave her a straight answer.

"He's a drug dealer, who paid us with false currency." There was a long pause, before he finally spoke again, his voice having an angry, vengeful tone to it. She had known right from the start that Vicious was not a very happy person, but the look on his face right now was that of utter contempt and hatred, more so then she had seen on any man for the longest time. "He also helped...a disloyal member of the syndicate get away. Mark my words...he will regret that he ever laid eyes on that woman. I will make him pay for everything that she can't..." 

"Sounds almost like a lover's quarrel to me, hmm?" Vicious didn't respond...only stared off into the direction in which they were walking.

The building was old and run down, probably long since condemned. Vicious didn't hesitate for a moment, he just barged on in, hand on the katana at his side. Faye found the sword to be a very odd choice of weapon in this day and age, but if he had lived this long using it, he must have been good. She drew her gun, and inched inside the building. There was what had probably once been an elegant staircase, but now it looked as if it may collapse at any given moment. She really didn't want to go any further, but much to her dismay, Vicious took to darting up the unstable stairs.

"The trail stops here." he said...kicking at the lump of clothing at his feet.

"...I wasn't exactly expecting him to take off his pants." Faye grumbled, gun cocked as she peered down the hallway.

"...You go that way. I'm going to check down this way. Remember, if you kill him, you'll have to answer to me."

"Right." Faye burst into the nearest room...glancing about to find it filled with old furniture and lots of dust bunnies. The next room was more of the same, only she could here a mild giggle, coming from a spot she couldn't see. Ready for anything from a pile of bodies to a massive orgy, she stepped inside.

The room was a master bed room, or had been in its day. There was a ancient canopy bed, beautifully made, but it was probably home to a rodent nation by this time. Before Faye even had a chance to examine the rest of the room, however, a gun was pressed to the back of her head.

"Look girls, it's the bitch from the bar! Did you want to come and play, too?" As Faye slowly tilted her head so that she could see behind her, she saw that it was indeed Jackson, the one she had bugged at the bar. And he was completely nude, not exactly something she really wanted to see...or feel as he yanked her figure closer to his.

Like many master bedrooms, this one had a small bathroom, or what was left of it, and from it tumbled two light haired bimbos, only towels covering their forms. They were laughing, as if this were all some kind of game.

"You owe me one for findin' your pretty earring....now drop your weapon." Faye didn't really have much of a choice but to do as he said. The man's hands wandered down over her well filled out chest, giving each of her breasts a nice squeeze.

"It's a damned shame you're not blonde. I like blondes with racks, you'd make a damned fine on-" Jackson never completely finished that sentence, because a fist was sent to his face, knocking him completely off balance. Vicious stood over the man, looking down at him like the devil himself. The katana was quickly drawn from its sheath.

"You fucking slime...I've waited for this day." The naked man screamed as he lerched backwards. "The money you scammed us out of....will be replaced. The woman you stole...well...you'll never know women again." And with a flick of his sword, Vicious made sure of that. The scream Jackson made sounded almost inhuman, blood gushing from his groin. All he could do was curl over at Vicious's feet, where he was promptly kicked from. "Don't mess up my shoes."

Faye, stunned by all this, found herself following him silently back down the hallway, where Vicious paused just long enough to snatch any money cards lying around in the pockets of the cargo pants. And then they left, the screams of the girls, and the moans of the man still echoing in the background.

"Yeah...well...." It took a few minutes for her to find her voice. The whole situation was disgusting and disturbing, and quite honestly made her want to vomit. But what really frightened her most was the fact that those disgusting hands had groped her...and would have done more if not for Vicious's timing. "...Thanks." 

"It wasn't for you, I promise." It was too soon for him to care, too soon for him to see her as a useful tool. Too soon for them to trust each other. But at the very least, it was the start of trust. And of being able to tolerate each other, should they have to work side by side again.

"...I guess you don't take men sleeping with your woman lightly, huh?" said Faye as they walked. 

"Oh, he didn't sleep with her...I'm sure he would have tried to, but Julia doing sexual favors as payment. No, all he did was help her get out...and took quite a bit of money with them." His communicator was pulled out of his pocket. "Yes, we're finished. Send a car." He looked back to Faye. "No, the man who fucked my woman...he's an old friend. And when I find him, well..I have something very special in mind for him." 

Vicious grinned in his devil like manner, and Faye could only wonder just what was going through his mind. 

Some things were probably best kept secret.


	3. The Night Off

Alright, first off....MAJOR apologies for the delay on this chapter. I could give you guys a hundred excuses for it, because things have been busy...but really there is no excuse. I'm NOT gonna quit on this story, because it's not meant to be a 20+ chapter long term thing. It can easily be concluded if I ever felt as if I couldn't continue

I would like to say thank you to TangerineKidd31 (All I'll say is its very possible!), Kenshinin, Volk Zyta, Chaos/KOS-MOS fan, Elohim, sijie, Sith, and a BIG thank you to Evolutionary Spider, it was great to see so much feedback (I threw Lin in this chapter...They probably will appear again..and don't worry, there will be plenty more adventure and pain, don't let this chapter fool you!) Thank you SO much, I really do appreciate your reviews, and they encourage me to keep writing. Many of you asked if this is going to be Faye x Vicious...Let me put it this way - If you don't like the idea of the two of them together in some way, shape, or form, you shouldn't be reading this ^_~ I know this chapter probably isn't quite worth the wait...however, the next chapter is already in the works...and let's just say it's gonna get pretty fucking hot. 

The Loveless Business

Chapter 3 - The Night Off

_Yet, if he said he loved me_

_I'd be lost, I'd be frightened_

_I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope_

_I'd turn my head, I'd back away_

_I wouldn't want him to know_

_He scares me so..._

_I want him so..._

~ From Jesus Christ Superstar (Note that all my song quotes are from musicals...let's see how long I can keep that up!)

Shooting pool was a great way to spend a Saturday night. At least in Faye's humble opinion. For the last four months, she's barely had a Saturday to herself. There have been some weekends spent wining and dining with the enemy, flirting with them, and pouring them drinks until they spilled some valuable tidbits. There were others spent in the shadows, and stealing information from there. And of course, she's had her fair share of bullet dodging. 

Four months. It might as well have been four years in the amount of times she's spent risking her life. However, she had to admit, for the most part, it had been worth it. As much as she might bitch and complain about the work at times, she knew deep down that she had it good. Risking her life was something she had done often before this, but rarely did she profit. And she sure as hell was profiting. She had her own apartment, spending money, and for the most part privacy. It wasn't a bad existence, in the least.

Vicious bent over the pool table, focusing carefully before making his shot. For once he wasn't wearing his jacket and vest, and the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. He was actually looking...comfortable for a change. Relaxed. Usually Vicious looked as if he was wolf prowling around a pack of angry dogs. Tonight he only looked slightly uneasy. It was an improvement, at least in Faye's eyes.

"How about the loser buys the winner a drink, hm?" Faye sat on the edge of the pool table, and leaned over against her cue stick. She ALWAYS looked relaxed in her slinky yellow attire. A little too relaxed, if you asked Vicious. However, he had learned in the last couple months that while Faye could be a smart ass, which occasionally got her in trouble, she was still quite prepared. Prepared to steal the clothes off your back, if you didn't watch yourself.

"...Sure." Vicious spoke slowly, as Faye stood to make her shot. He observed her carefully, watching how her body moved so sleekly, like some kind of nymph. It was intoxicating, watching her. But he knew that the more beautiful the creature, the less one would notice when they attacked.

As Faye began to pull herself up, she felt a figure against her. Vicious slowly lifted his arms, raising them to about her shoulders. She abruptly turned around, feeling her body just barely touching his. She saw his hands, expecting him to touch her breasts, ass, or perhaps just her hips. She knew Vicious lusted after her, just like any man would. Men were so easy to predict, and had ceased being interesting to Faye long ago. But no. The only thing he grabbed was her cue.

"...I think I'll use this one." he said, pulling away from her before leaning over the table once again. He made the last shot, the eight ball rolling nicely into the slot he called. "...You owe me a drink."

Faye stood there, a little surprised though she wouldn't let her face show it. Had he figured out that she had rigged the cue? Why hadn't he touched her? Instead she just groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do I really....? Tch..." Her arms went behind her head, as she strolled over away from the pool tables, and took a seat on a stool at the bar. Vicious followed after her, taking the seat besides her. "Yeah, get me a green apple, and whatever the fuck he wants."

"Whiskey." Vicious didn't look at her, or at the bartender. He just stared foward, not looking at anything in particular. His mind was in another time, another place, when he would sit on this same stool, a leather clad blonde sitting in his lap, arms about his neck, ass nicely pressed into his groin.

"Do you trust me....?" Words she had spoken to him back then. She had been so weak, so defenseless, yet she hurt him worse then all of his syndicate enemies put together. After a blink or two, he pulled himself out of those thoughts, realizing that those words were spoken to him by someone else...The dark haired woman sitting next to him.

"Hn...?" He took a long sip of the whiskey that was now in front of him.

"I mean...do you trust me enough now to make my debt go poof? I think I've definitely done my share around here recently, and I have no intentions of stopping any time soon." And it was true. Faye had finally found herself the perfect occupation. She risked her life a couple times a week, and lived in luxury. With her debt gone, she would feel even more at ease.

"...Your debts are absorbed by the syndicate. If anyone ever tries to collect from you while you are working for us...well, let's just say they know better." He put down his glass and looked at her. "Should you ever fuck up, you'll be back to square one."

"I gotcha..." She was free. At least, for the time being. She wouldn't let herself be fooled, while the syndicate was comfortable now, should things ever get messy, she would need an escape. But she had plenty of time to worry and plan for that later, for she liked the way things were right now. She took a swig of her drink, and glanced over to her boss. "...You look like you need the booze more then I do. Congradz." Another large gulp was taken. "That's pretty damn hard to do."

"...Is it now?" His own glass was little by little becoming more and more shallow.

"Yeah...I try to drink whenever I can. Sometimes I think it helps jog my memory...you know..." Vicious turned to look at her, somewhat curiously.

"Jog your memory...? What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." This was a topic that Faye usually chose to avoid. But shortly, her first glass was finished, and her tongue felt a lot looser... "But you know, the whole reason I have that debt to begin with is because I was actually frozen for over 70 years 'cause of some kind of accident. When I woke up...nothing was wrong with my body, but I had no idea who the fuck I was." She sighed, shoulders slumping as she took a sip of her next round. "You have no idea how fucked up that is...not knowing who I am...not being able to remember anything..."

"I can sympathize with you, but...there are some things that it's best to forget. Don't concentrate on the past, or you'll just...." Another gulp of whiskey. "You'll just wind up like me."

"I see..." There was a pause for a moment, both of them lost in thought, the sounds of the bar and the pool tables filling their ears. "...She meant a lot to you, didn't she?" Vicious turned to look at her, a sharpness in his eyes, telling her that she was treading on thin ice.

"...I'm serious. There's this look a man gets in his eyes when he's thinkin' about that important lady...Though usually on you it's kind of scary, no offense."

"...Yes. She meant a lot to me if that's what you want to hear. And eventually...they're both going to pay..."

"Both?"

"...She fucked my best friend, and ran. As did he." His second glass was drained after speaking those words, a stern look still on his face. Faye sat there in silence, a stunned look on her face. She needed to digest those words with some booze.

"Ouch..." She had never experienced such a betrayal herself, as far as she knew, but the very idea of it seemed beyond disgusting. "'Tender, bring this man another round, he needs it. And bring me one while you're at it." She turned back to Vicious. "That does explain a lot...but you should really loosen up. Live life...You have all this wealth at your finger tips, but I never really see you indulge in it...That's such a waste." 

"I'm indulging now, aren't I?" 

"Probably because I'm paying...ha! In all serious Vicious...you know what ya need?" And she pointed right at him with her hand that was still holding the glass, damn near spilling it.

"What is it that I need, Faye?" Vicious was holding his liquor better then Faye, though he was well aware that his tongue had become perhaps a bit looser then he would have prefered.

"You need to forget that other chick, go out there, and hell, BUY yourself a new woman, God knows you have the cash for it. Get laid. You need it."

Vicious didn't respond. He just pushed the half empty glass forward and stood up.

"Hey, where ya going?" Faye asked, finished off the second glass.

"Home. To sleep. ....alone." He said very matter of fact-ly, pulling his jacket on.

"Well, doesn't that suck. Go ahead, ignore my advice, but one day you're gonna wake up and realize ya can't run forever...Some woman is gonna-" Faye's drunken ramblings were interrupted by gunfire. Vicious immediately grabbed her, and pulled her to the ground with him. Screams filled the air, as did the sounds of frantic running. He pulled himself and Faye behind the bar counter. Cautiously, and with a gun drawn, he peered over the countertop. 

Several men, clad in black, were storming the bar, and a bullet just barely missed his head, breaking one of the empty glasses instead. Vicious fired several rounds, taking out two of them. Another round of fire, from someone other then Vicious, took out a few more. Soon another figure had joined them behind the bar.

"Lin." Vicious spoke, his voice calm as it always was, even in these dire situation. Lin reloaded his weapon, before glancing back to Vicious.

"It's rival syndicate trouble, sir. They heard our members frequent this bar, and wanted to cause some trouble."

"Well then. We'll just have to cause them some trouble back. I trust you've already called for back up?" Several more rounds were fired from Vicious, as he peered carefully over the counter top. 

"Yes, I did. But what's most important, sir, is that you get out of here...alive. You would be the main target." Vicious nodded once...that was one of the unfortunate side affects of being a high ranking mob official - People like to kill you. It was then that he noticed the not quite sober Faye reaching for the gun in her pocket.

"Oh no you don't..." Her gun was taken, and placed into his own coat pocket. The last thing he needed was a drunken Faye trying to be heroic and ending up shooting herself - or one of his men. She couldn't stay here either. God damn it, if the girl couldn't hold her liquor why did she drink so much? There was no time to really place the blame, however. He pulled her into his arms.

"Put your arms around my neck, Ms. Valentine." He instructed her, just as he would instruct her to do anything else. After a few ragged attempts, she succeeded. 

When Faye was drunk, she didn't feel as if her senses were dulled. Quite the contrary, every little detail, every little touch became stronger, and more sensitive, to the point where it was too much for her system to handle. All that existed was her head pressed against his jacket, corners of skin brushing against her own, the scent of his cologne drifting right under her nose, the loud sounds of the gunshots popping behind them. And from there on in, everything else may as well have melted away. She felt the air rush against her body, as Vicious made a mad dash out the door of the bar, through the streets, barely missing the bullets that were being fired at him on his way out.

Vicious couldn't help but silently curse and silently thank god for creating women, feeling a female tremble in his arms for the first time in years. Of course it would be in a life or death situation, were there any other kinds in his life? He ducked into an alleyway, listening to the sounds of footsteps rush past, leaving them alone in a tentative safety. He slumped to the ground, face pressing into the nape of her neck, body collapsing onto hers. Faye's fingers had made her way into his hair, her liquor tainted breath against his cheek, her body instinctively pressed to his. A pleasant feeling, but there was no time for that now. They had to get home. There was much work to be done, a retaliation would be in order, as well as an assassination or two. Carefully he pulled himself from her grasp, and helped her to a stand.

Spilling blood was less dangerous then sex, anyway.


	4. Closer

Author's Note - Thanks go out to Volk Zyta, Sith, TangerineKidd32, Rushumble, Mae, NovaRaptor83,Songstress Lenne of Zanarkand, Nyxie-Hell, Dazma, Kenshinin, Lady Silver Dragon 2, and last but not least, Doremi. I can't tell you enough how great it is to get feedback for my work. I've actually had this chapter written for a while, and I posted it on my Creative Bebop Live Journal community, www.livejournal.com/~creativebebop I was waiting for responses, and got none. It made me very nervous.

This chapter has blatant sex in it. It was difficult to decide how to write such a scene, and to fine tune it so that it sounded exactly the way I wanted it to (Thus why this chapter took me so long.) I'm warning you - It's not pretty sex. I didn't sugar coat the actions with romantic euphemisms as many writers do, and as I have done in past stories. I felt that doing that just wouldn't be true to the feel of the scene itself. If you're uncomfortable with this kind of sex scene, or hell, sex scenes in general, I suggest you start scrolling after you see the words "Suck it" until the ~*~ mark. ^_^* (I can't believe I just said that...) 

I need your feedback more then ever guys. I think I handled the chapter as it should have been handled....What do you think? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated, and would help me improve future chapters. All I ask is that you please be polite, flaming won't get you anywhere.

_Help me, I broke apart my insides.   
Help me, I've got no soul to sell  
Help me, The only thing that works for me.   
Help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

  


Nine Inch Nails - Closer 

  
  


Vicious did not like being responsible for anything except his own business. When it came to taking care of others, he learned long ago that it was not worth the trouble. However, when it came to listening to a drunken Faye cry and scream about how she didn't want to go home, the migraine he was getting made him reconsider. He also realized that if he was going to start plotting against those who attacked them tonight, it might be to his advantage if he had his best spy on hand. She'd shake off the hang over quick if she knew what was good for her.

  


So when he stepped out of the cab, Faye's arms looped through his own as she walked, or rather, staggered beside him. Into the large apartment complex they went, and up the fancy elevator that led to Vicious' apartment complex. 

  


"...Nice...very nice..." she started as she peered into the spacious living room. Right away she noticed the soft, comfortable sofas around a glass coffee table...All very expensive and luxurious looking. All appearing as if they'd hardly been touched since they were purchased. Faye immediately slumped down onto the love seat, as Vicious stuck his coat into a nearby closet. Secretly, he was a little uncomfortable...almost uncertain how to handle the woman he had lounging about his apartment. When he actually thought about it, he realized the last woman he had ever had in his quaters had been...

  


"Can I get you some tea, Ms. Valentine? Or probably coffee would be better..." He said as he hurried towards the entrance to the kitchen, hurrying the thoughts out of his mind at the same time.

  


"Yeah...coffee would be great...Thanks.." Faye ran fingers through her hair, trying to shake the wooziness she felt off of her. She wasn't sure if the wooziness was more from the alcohol, or from being around this man.

  


A man. It had been so long since she had been with a man for pleasure instead of business, and she hated to admit it, but she was finding herself infatuated with Vicious. This cruel, evil man with a mysterious past, who didn't want anything to do with women - he was a challenge, a puzzle, something for her to work on, to play with...and something to play with her. When she actually thought about it, she realized the last man she had ever made love to had been...

  


"If it's not too much trouble, could you put extra sugar in the coffee...? Thank you..." Whitney. Her own personal story of being loved and left. Unlike Vicious, she found it difficult to push him from her mind, in fact...there was only one way she could.

  


By replacing him with someone better.

  


"It's reheated, but it shouldn't be too bad with the sugar." He handed her the cup, and she nodded her thanks, taking a good, long sip. "When you're finished, the guest bedroom is the first door to your right down that hallway. Get some rest, the only reason I'm letting you stay here is because I'm going to need you to work tomorrow." Vicious wasn't exactly one for house guests.

  


"Mm..." Once she had responded, he turned and quickly began to retreat down the hall to the master bedroom. He just hoped she would be quiet. "Vicious..." Damn.

  


"What?" Faye took a long sip from the coffee before setting it down, walking slowly up to him, an enticing look on her face. Vicious stood perfectly still, watching her move like a jungle cat, he, her prey. Her arms snaked about his neck, her body pressing close to his - Thanks to the coffee, and the passage of time, she was fairly sober now, this was no mistake of drunkenness, or hurried movements to escape gunfire. She was trying to seduce him.

  


Julia used to put her arms around him like that. She used to look at him with the same look. She would let him do whatever he wanted to her body, no matter how rough it was. And then she would go, and do the same thing to Spike.

  


The palm of Vicious' hand swiped across Faye's face.

  


"Bitch..." And Vicious could only stare at her, as Faye stared at him in shock. When he hit Julia, she had always taken it, and done precisely what he said afterwards. All women were the same.

  


"Who the fuck are you calling bitch?!" Faye's hand swiped back across his cheek, causing him to have his own, much milder, but much more unexpected sting across his cheek. His hand automatically went to her throat, pushing her up against the wall...not strangling her yet, just staring her straight in the eye. She was frightened, but her gaze didn't leave his own. She stared at him right back, challenging him...As if to say "Is this the best you can do?"

  


"You're all the same...sluts...backstabbers...You all look so pretty and clean, but you're filthy and disgusting under that thin layer of skin..."

  


"...Poor you..." Faye coughed, his hand still firmly about her throat. "It's the same old story...you get your heart broke once, and you're spoiled for life. I bet you can't even keep it up any more, hm, can you?"

  


Vicious' hand fell from her neck. He stared at her with cold eyes for a moment, before bringing them to his pants. His belt and pants were carefully unfastened, and he pulled out his erect shaft.

  


"Suck it." was all he said, his hand pressing against the top of her head, forcing her to get on her knees. 

  


Faye looked up at him for a moment, a mix of shock and amusement on her face. But her mouth and tongue worked its way skillfully over his flesh, her fingers occasionally reaching up to massage his testicles. Every so often her green eyes would glance up at his own, watching him as his face contorted with the intense feeling. And if she could grin, she would. 

  


Surprisingly enough, Faye enjoyed giving oral sex almost more then she did recieving it. Although she was the one on her knees, in reality, she was the one in control. She gave his cock a sudden good hard suck, lips slipping over his shaft a little faster. His slight moans, shortness of breath, and the look of desire in his eyes were enough to tell her that he was thoroughly under her spell. Just as he should be.

  


"Stop..." As abrubtly as Vicious had started this, he stopped it. Faye looked up at him confused, trying to read his face. Had she done something wrong, had she not been good enough? 

  


An evil grin appeared on Vicious' lips, as he yanked her up and spun her around, pressing his groin against her soft, round rear. His arms snaked about her, one hand cupping her breasts, the other dipping into her shorts, and slipping beneath the lacy panties beneath. Fingers parted her lips and probed her repeatedly, and Faye murmured in desire. The control she had moments before was gone, and she was now at his mercy. She hated it...but at the same time she wanted it. 

  


He tilted his head so that his lips could capture her own, his tongue tangling with her own. She hungry slid her tongue into his mouth, savoring the feel, her body set now on one thing and one thing alone. 

  


"Fuck me. Fuck me now..." Vicious slipped a third finger into her tight, moist pussy, giving her a taste more of the feeling she wanted. He breathed against her neck, mumbling a few phrases in a tone of voice she had never heard from him before.

  


"Is that what you want...hm?" His voice was barely above a whisper, smooth as silk, with a ring to it that only made her want him more. "Do you want my cock...?" His breath trailed over her neck, tongue and teeth grazing the skin lightly.

  


"Yes..." Faye found herself barely able to say. "I want it..." He thrust his fingers into her at a faster pace, and she cried out with each thrust. Vicious grinned, before suddenly removing his hand from inside her...toying with the tiny button of flesh and the skin around it, seeing just how loud he could get her to scream. When her moans were to his satisfaction, he removed his hand...much to Faye's disappointment.

  


He yanked her around once again so that he could look her over. Her brow was covered with sweat, her face twisted with desire. Hands went to the single blue button that held her shirt closed, and unclasped it. Her breasts were full, nipples erect. His lips lightly brushed over each at first, before giving them a quick bite. Not too hard, but just enough for her to feel it.

  


And then she felt him enter her. There was no missing that. His body crashed against her own, his hands firm on her rear end, pushing her on and off of him. Faye's hands rested on his shoulders, not taking her eyes off him, watching him closely as he used her body as the vessel for his pleasure...However, she enjoyed it. It was *her* pleasure as well. As she felt him ram against her insides, she felt exhilarated. She wasn't sure who was dominating who, but she knew one thing....They both wanted this.

  


As Vicious finished, he cried out, fingers scraping against Faye's back. He slumped over, bringing her down with him, both of them lying against the wall, still coupled with each other.

  


Time ticked away, though it could have been as little as a second or as much as an hour by the time when Vicious pulled out of her, and then carefully set his clothing straight. Faye stood too, looking as dazed and surprised as ever. 

  


It is ironic how two people, who are masters of saying the right things, at exactly the right times, could find no words to express their thoughts and feelings at this moment in time.

  


~*~

  


"You've got to make them trust you. Find out where they're weakest, and then use it to crush them."

  


Vicious and Faye sat across from each other, Vicious in a pair of slacks and an old shirt, Faye in his bathrobe. They each held a hot cup of coffee in their hands, and had that ruffled, 'just out of bed' look, although it was well past two in the afternoon.

  


"I know, I know, but don't you think you need to wait a little while longer? Find out what crawled up their ass...Find out what they say they want. And then let me take it from there, I'll find out what they REALLY want. We'll own them, I promise..."

  


Vicious' eyes met her own, and just stared into them for a moment. This girl wasn't all soft and sweet, she had a lust to her. A lust for power and money that, well, he couldn't exactly fault her for, since he really felt the same way. 

  


"Then I'll have an inital meeting with the syndicate's leader. I'll find out what he wants us to think his terms are. You'll take it from there..." His coffee was placed on the table,arms crossing over his chest.

  


"And I will...you know I will." Faye took a deep breath...before finally saying what she had been wanting to say all alone. "Last night....I enjoyed it." She spoke quietly, not really sure how he was going to react.

  


"...I did as well." He stared at her from across the table, silent for a moment as he stood up, and circled about to sit beside her. "...To have a woman like that, without any...emotion...It was good."

  


"And you'd do it again?"

  


Vicious nodded his head, a hand slowly running across the bare skin of her thigh beneath the robe.

  


"...Good to know. Good to know."


End file.
